1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms for extracting water from a web of material, and, more particularly, from a fibrous web being processed into a paper product on a papermaking machine. Specifically, the present invention is a resin-impregnated endless belt structure having a grooved outer surface and designed for use on a long nip press of the shoe type in any section of a papermaking or pulp dewatering machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the papermaking process, a fibrous web of cellulosic fibers is formed on a forming wire by depositing a fibrous slurry thereon in the forming section of a paper machine. A large amount of water is drained from the slurry in the forming section, after which the newly formed web is conducted to a press section. The press section includes a series of press nips, in which the fibrous web is subjected to compressive forces applied to remove water therefrom. The web finally is conducted to a drying section which includes heated dryer drums around which the web is directed. The heated dryer drums reduce the water content of the web to a desirable level through evaporation to yield a paper product.
Rising energy costs have made it increasingly desirable to remove as much water as possible from the web prior to its entering the dryer section. As the dryer drums are often heated from within by steam, costs associated with steam production can be substantial, especially when a large amount of water needs to be removed from the web.
Traditionally, press sections have included a series of nips formed by pairs of adjacent cylindrical press rolls. In recent years, the use of long press nips of the shoe type has been found to be more advantageous than the use of nips formed by pairs of adjacent press rolls. This is because the web takes longer to pass through a long press nip than through one formed by press rolls. The longer the time a web can be subjected to pressure in the nip, the more water can be removed there, and, consequently, the less water will remain behind in the web for removal through evaporation in the dryer section.
The present invention relates to long nip presses of the shoe type. In this variety of long nip press, the nip is formed between a cylindrical press roll and an arcuate pressure shoe. The latter has a cylindrically concave surface having a radius of curvature close to that of the cylindrical press roll. When the roll and shoe are brought into close physical proximity to one another, a nip which can be five to ten times longer in the machine direction than one formed between two press rolls is formed. Since the long nip is five to ten times longer than that in a conventional two-roll press, the so-called dwell time of the fibrous web in the long nip is correspondingly longer under the same level of pressure per square inch in pressing force used in a two-roll press. The result of this new long nip technology has been a dramatic increase in dewatering of the fibrous web in the long nip when compared to conventional nips on paper machines.
A long nip press of the shoe type requires a special belt, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537. This belt is designed to protect the press fabric supporting, carrying and dewatering the fibrous web from the accelerated wear that would result from direct, sliding contact over the stationary pressure shoe. Such a belt must be provided with a smooth, impervious surface that rides, or slides, over the stationary shoe on a lubricating film of oil. The belt moves through the nip at roughly the same speed as the press fabric, thereby subjecting the press fabric to minimal amounts of rubbing against the surface of the belt.
Belts of the variety shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537 are made by impregnating a woven base fabric, which takes the form of an endless loop, with a synthetic polymeric resin. Preferably, the resin forms a coating of some predetermined thickness on at least the inner surface of the belt, so that the yarns from which the base fabric is woven may be protected from direct contact with the arcuate pressure shoe component of the long nip press. It is specifically this coating which must have a smooth, impervious surface to slide readily over the lubricated shoe and to prevent any of the lubricating oil from penetrating the structure of the belt to contaminate the press fabric, or fabrics, and fibrous web.
The base fabric of the belt shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537 may be woven from monofilament yarns in a single- or multi-layer weave, and is woven so as to be sufficiently open to allow the impregnating material to totally impregnate the weave. This eliminates the possibility of any voids forming in the final belt. Such voids may allow the lubrication used between the belt and shoe to pass through the belt and contaminate the press fabric or fabrics and fibrous web. The base fabric may be flat-woven, and subsequently seamed into endless form, or woven endless in tubular form.
When the impregnating material is cured to a solid condition, it is primarily bound to the base fabric by a mechanical interlock, wherein the cured impregnating material surrounds the yarns of the base fabric. In addition, there may be some chemical bonding or adhesion between the cured impregnating material and the material of the yarns of the base fabric.
Long nip press belts, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537, depending on the size requirements of the long nip presses on which they are installed, have lengths from roughly 13 to 35 feet (approximately 4 to 11 meters), measured longitudinally around their endless-loop forms, and widths from roughly 100 to 450 inches (approximately 250 to 1125 centimeters), measured transversely across those forms. It will be appreciated that the manufacture of such belts is complicated by the requirement that the base fabric be endless prior to its impregnation with a synthetic polymeric resin.
It is often desirable to provide the belt with a resin coating of some predetermined thickness on its outer surface as well as on its inner surface. By coating both sides of the belt, its woven base fabric will be closer to, if not coincident with, the neutral axis of bending of the belt. In such a circumstance, the internal stresses which arise when the belt is flexed on passing around a roll or the like on a paper machine will be less likely to cause the coating to delaminate from either side of the belt.
Moreover, when the outer surface of the belt has a resin coating of some predetermined thickness, it permits grooves, blind-drilled holes or other cavities to be formed on that surface without exposing any part of the woven base fabric. These features provide for the temporary storage of water pressed from the web in the press nip. In fact, for some long nip press configurations the presence of some void volume, provided by grooves, blind-drilled holes or the like, on the outer surface of the belt is a necessity.
The present invention relates to a long nip press belt having a plurality of grooves in the machine, or running, direction in the resin coating on the outer surface thereof. The art is replete with long nip press belts of this type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,731 to Dutt shows such a long nip press belt, which has a base fabric which includes, in at least one of the machine and cross-machine directions, a spun yarn of staple fibers. When the base fabric is coated with a polymeric resin material, individual staple fibers extend from the spun yarns outward into the surrounding coating material. Subsequently, machine-direction grooves are cut into the coating on the outer surface of the belt. The so-called land areas separating the grooves from one another are anchored to the belt by these staple fibers, which make them less susceptible to delamination.
In addition to being susceptible to delamination, the land areas are also susceptible to flex fatigue, because they are repeatedly flexed convexly, when entering and exiting a long press nip, and concavely, when passing through the nip. Once flex fatigue sets in, the land areas develop stress cracks in the cross-machine direction. Once stress cracks appear, the land areas begin to deteriorate through the loss of portions which break away at the crack sites. Ultimately, this leads to a loss of void volume for the belt. Unfortunately, then, the formation of stress cracks signals the approach of the end of the useful life of the belt on the paper machine.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by incorporating a means for reducing and relieving the stresses which result in flex fatigue, thereby delaying the formation of stress cracks and, consequently, prolonging the useful life of the belt.
Accordingly, the present invention is a resin-impregnated endless belt for a long nip press of the shoe type. The belt comprises a base structure which is in the form of an endless loop. As such the base structure has an outer side, an inner side, a longitudinal direction around the endless loop, and a transverse direction across the endless loop.
A polymeric resin material impregnates the base structure and renders it impermeable to fluids, such as oil, water and air. The polymeric resin material forms an inner layer on the inner side of the base structure, the inner layer providing an inner surface for the belt. The inner surface of the belt is smooth.
The polymeric resin material also forms an outer layer on the outer side of the base fabric structure. The outer layer provides the belt with an outer surface. The outer layer has a plurality of primary grooves and a plurality of land areas, each of the primary grooves being separated from those adjacent thereto by a land area. The land areas each have a plurality of secondary grooves extending thereacross. The secondary grooves have a depth and a width less than those of the primary grooves, and are the means by which stresses which otherwise lead to flex fatigue are reduced and relieved.
The present invention will now be described in more complete detail with frequent reference being made to the drawings identified below.